That wasn't supposed to happen
by Aquaformer
Summary: Slugbug and Kryptonight, in order to teach their parents a lesson, "disappear" only to end up in trouble themselves. warning; implied slash, mild volience


Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra are the creations of and used with permission from Tlcoopi7 on Deviant Art. Sparkles, Shimmer, Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, Roadrash, Melissa, Izach/Zippy, and Aquaformer are my little creations. I had an idea for a one shot and turned out to be a very long one shot, so here it is. This has mentions of slash, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

It was one of those days, and both Kryptonight and his twin Slugbug were getting sick of it. They were so frustrated at what was going on and what was not happening that they decided the best thing to do was to just disappear, since no one paid them any mind anyway. And so, deciding to take a few friends with, Slugbug went to grab Zippy and Melissa while Kryptonight grabbed his brother Snowseeker, who honestly felt just like his older brothers – ignored and overlooked in favor of the other sparklings. However, the sparklings and Melissa were soon going to wish they did not decide to disappear.

Slugbug, Snowseeker, and Melissa met up with Kryptonight and Snowseeker in Hotshot and Starscream's berth room. The mirror sat so tempting in the far corner, and it was suddenly decided that it would be the best way to disappear. The five stood there and soon saw the mirror change from their own reflections to seeing Aires and Lyra, two bots that they recognized. Kryptonight decided to go through with Snowseeker first while Slugbug and his friends waited. And soon enough, Slugbug could see that Kryptonight and Snowseeker were through, as the shocked look on Aires faced said it all.

And as Slugbug began to go through with Melissa and Zippy, The three failed to realize that the warp gate in the mirror was sending Slugbug and his two friends to another universe entirely – the shattered glass universe, where Slugbug had accidentally gone once before. And it was not until Slugbug looked around that he realized he was once again in the scary universe where the good guys were the bad guys and the bad guys were the good guys. Melissa and Zippy just looked at Slugbug before Slugbug told Zippy to transform to Izach and both to climb inside him, as Slugbug knew he had to use his spark to camouflage the three of them, or else they would be captured by the Autobots. Melissa and Izach were nervous, as they universe they seemed to be in was not right – little did they know the truth like Slugbug did.

Meanwhile, back with Snowseeker and Kryptonight, they waited for the other three, but they never showed up. Kryptonight was worried and even a bit more worried when he got a pulse from his brother that Slugbug, Melissa, and Zippy were now in the shattered glass universe. Kryptonight was worried, as he knew what it was like, but Slugbug assured his twin that they would be fine, and so Kryptonight, still slightly concerned, sent a quick message for his twin to "be careful" before the blue and silver seekerling turned to join Aires, Orion, Taurus, and Snowseeker to play. Neither twin just yet realized how much of a problem that their disappearance was going to cause.

Back in the twins' normal universe, Optimus Prime was searching around, looking for Slugbug – it was not like the little white and gold racer to be late nor was it like the little one to miss an appointment with Optimus. And as Optimus started realizing that Slugbug was not showing up, Ratchet came running into Prime's office. You see, Kryptonight was much like Slugbug was with Prime – always showing up on time if not early. The fact that both were missing seemed strange and odd, as the two twins never missed a chance to shadow their favorite mechs.

It was only then that Wheeljack showed up, quite concerned as well – as little Snowseeker had never shown up. And that was not like the little bot to never show up. Wheeljack was concerned, as he figured that the little one might have messed with one of his faulty inventions and be injured. Optimus grew even more concerned as Snowseeker never ever disappeared, never being able to hid as his triple changer frame as well as his color made him stick out like a sore thumb, though the little one could have cared less.

And then came the worst news. Perceptor came in and reported that neither Melissa nor Zippy showed up this am. While it was not unheard of for Melissa to disappear, she had not done it since Zippy was born. And Melissa was always known to arrive early, as she believed that being on time was running late. Melissa was always one who when that they would tell her to meet at 7 and she would be there by 6:15-6:30. And since neither had shown up so that Perceptor could continue studying how Zippy could be half human and half transformer, this was a huge red flag. And the thing that shocked all the bots at the same time is who wasn't in the office to say anything – Starscream and Hotshot. Ratchet and Optimus swore as they knew this only meant one thing – The twins felt ignored and took friends with them when they disappeared. But what no one yet realized was that neither twin was in their own universe at the present time.

In the other universe, Kryptonight and Snowseeker were enjoying playing with the triplet seekerlings, as well as their sister Lyra. Kryptonight and Snowseeker even joined Aires as the two played tea party with Lyra, Sparkles, and Shimmer. Lyra loved the fact that despite the fact that Kryptonight was a prankster and obnoxious, he seemed to be a lot like Aires as well. Snowseeker, quiet as he was, took a little while to warm up to the other sparklings, but once he did, he was having as much fun as anyone else. The thing was, that since sparklings were home alone under the watch of Aires, none of the Autobots in this universe knew that there were two sparklings in their world that did not belong there.

Meanwhile, in the shattered glass universe, Slugbug hurriedly drove across the dark looking earth. Melissa could not believe that the desolated, enslaved planet that they were on was earth, but it was then that Slugbug explained that they were in a different universe and explained to Melissa and Zippy that in this world, if they wanted to survive, they had better find the Decepticons, or the Autobots would kill them. Melissa was disturbed as she realized that this world was backwards from their own universe. She ducked lower in the car, hoping that they would find the good guys soon, and before the bad ones came.

Back in the home universe, Optimus sent Prowl to find Hotshot and Starscream, who Optimus was sure had no clue that they were missing some sparklings. Optimus sighed as he realized that the only sparklings that Starscream and Hotshot had left were the ones that seemed to get more attention – the triplets and the lone femme. Optimus shook his head, as he could feel within the Matrix of Leadership that was within his chest cavity was acting up, telling him that something was more wrong than met the optic.

Starscream and Hotshot, having left the triplets and Aquaformer with Jazz, lil Prowl (think TF animated Prowl as a sparkling), and Roadrash, made their way to Optimus's office, led by Prowl. It was obvious to Optimus that once he saw the look on their faces that neither the blue and red seeker (armada) nor the red and yellow racer (armada) had any idea of what was going on. Optimus silently swore before he began talking to Hotshot and Starscream.

"I bet you two are wondering why I had Prowl bring you here" started Optimus, looking between Hotshot and the seeker.

"Yes sir" replied Hotshot, "we were busy watching our sparklings and trying to prevent them from causing chaos."

"Is something wrong, sir?" asked Starscream, sensing that there was more wrong than he originally thought.

"Just answer me this – when was the last time you have seen all you sparklings" replied Optimus.

"well we were just with Aquaformer and the triplets" replied Hotshot.

"But I haven't seen the twins since this morning, but that is not unusual" replied Starscream, unknowingly causing Optimus to frown, as he could see that the seeker had no clue as to why it happened – they just simply let it happen.

"I thought I saw Snowseeker not too long ago" stated Hotshot, trying to see if there was anyone they were forgetting, neither remembering about Zippy and Melissa.

Optimus shook his head, this was not good. "What about Melissa and her son?"

Hotshot replied, "Oh shit! I forgot about those two. I haven't seen those two since last night."

Starscream stated, "I saw them early, early this morning, but I have not seen or heard from them since."

It was only after Starscream finished that statement that the two sparkmates looked around and noticed who all was in Optimus's office – there was, of course, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor. Hotshot was puzzled as to why the odd assortment of bots in the office while Starscream was starting to worry – just where was the rest of their family?

"Hotshot, Starscream sit down. I have some things to tell you, and then tell me what you think when I am done (the two bots nod in agreement). I was concerned as Slugbug did not come to meet me today. He always comes by at the same time, and notifies me if running late. Today he has not even communicated with me (Both SS and HS are shocked). Not only that, but Ratchet also came to report to me that Kryptonight never showed up for his visit of bothering Ratchet (ratchet shoots dirty look) like he usually does. Then Wheeljack comes in and tells me that Snowseeker is gone (Hotshot passes out), and then Perceptor comes in and tells me that Melissa and her son never arrived in his lab. Is this telling you two anything?" asked Optimus.

Starscream's optics grew wide, as he knew of only one thing that could mean. "Ah Slag! They all disappeared!"

Optimus nodded, as he saw that Starscream and Hotshot now realized that half of their precious family was missing. Starscream and Optimus as well as the other bots (after Hotshot rebooted) soon spread out to try and find the little sparklings. They searched high and low, and some of the minicons were sent through the tunnels. The 5 were nowhere to be found and Teletran 1 could not find the little ones anywhere on earth or in this universe. Starscream swore as Hotshot passed out and Optimus just stared at the screen – if they weren't here, where the frag were they?

Kryptonight and Snowseeker were having fun with Aires and the others when Alexis walked through the door with Hotshot, as Hotshot had come over to Alexis and Starscream's place to pick up something that he had left on a previous visit. However, when Alexis, in her robot form, and Hotshot walked through the door, both froze in shock as they noticed the two sparklings – ones who Alexis knew did not belong in this universe and ones who Hotshot was curious about, as he had never seen them before.

"Kryptonight, Snowseeker? Aires, what are they doing here?" asked Alexis, shocking Hotshot as he had no idea who these sparklings were.

"They came through the mirror, mom, they felt ignored in their own universe and came over to ours to be here for a little while" replied Aires, as he looked at his mother's shocked face and Hotshot's curious look. But before anyone could say anything, little Snowseeker, upon seeing the other Hotshot and ran up to him and gave him a big hug and asked to be picked up. Hotshot was unsure, but with one look from Alexis, Hotshot scooped the little one up. Hotshot was confused, and so Alexis thought she would enlighten Hotshot.

"I am not surprised that Snowseeker came to you, Hotshot. In his normal universe, that Hotshot is his mother" stated Alexi, just about causing Hotshot to glitch.

"You mean in that other universe, I have a bonded mate? And sparklings? With who may I ask?" asked Hotshot.

"I am not sure you really want to know" replied Alexis, but the look on Hotshot's face was one that demanded an answer. "fine, fine. In that other universe, you are bonded to Starscream. And the two sparklings we have here are only 2 out of at least 7 sparklings that the couple has."

Hotshot just stood there in utter shock. He could not believe that in this strange other universe he was bonded and had sparklings. In this universe, he was not ready to bond or take on a mate, as he enjoyed being a bachelor. But then Alexis revealed something that made this Hotshot almost pass out – Kryptonight was a twin, but where the twin was, Alexis could not say.

"Kryptonight, where is your twin?" asked Alexis, curious as to why the little seekerling was without his racer twin.

"Slugbug tried to come through the mirror with Melissa and Zippy, but something happened, and they ended up in the wrong place" replied Kryptonight, not sure if he should tell where.

"where did those three end up?" asked Hotshot, still holding Snowseeker like it was natural, curiously.

"He ended up in the shattered glass world" replied Kryptonight grimly. Alexis could tell by the way the little blue and silver answered the question that this was not a good thing.

"What is the shattered glass universe?" asked Aires, overly curious.

"It is the universe where the Cons are the good guys and the Autobots are the bad guys. I was frightened enough the first time we went there together, but now Slugbug is there, alone with Melissa and Zippy. If they don't find Megatron before Prime finds them, they are toast" stated Kryptonight, causing little Snowseeker to shiver and freaking out Orion, Taurus and Lyra. Lyra began to cry, and Alexis soon scooped her up. Alexis knew that the little blue and silver seekerling did not mean to scare her little femme, but Kryptonight did not have to put it so bluntly.

All the while, in the shattered glass universe, Slugbug was moving faster than normal. He had somewhere he had to get before he was spotted. Melissa and Izach/Zippy remained hidden inside Slugbug's vehicle mode, so as not to attract attention. And it was as Slugbug was approaching near the Con's base that three seekers came out to inspect the intruder – Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker. Once the trine landed, Slugbug quickly encouraged Melissa and her son to step out of the car and then the white and gold racer transformed, causing Starscream and the others to instantly recognize the little bot, grab him and his friends, and take them quickly inside before they could be spotted by the Autobots. And while Starscream guarded the rear, Warp carried Melissa and Zippy while TC carried little Slugbug to Megatron.

Once inside, Megatron was surprised to find the young one back in the wrong universe.

"I am glad to see you again, Slugbug, but please tell me why you have comeback and where is your twin?" asked Megatron, sounding much like the Optimus Prime of Slugbug's normal universe.

"Well, sir, I felt like I was getting ignored by my parents. My twin and I, along with the two I have with me and one more that my twin has with him, decided to that we were sick of not getting their love and attention and so we decided to try using a mirror that is in my parent's berthroom. We meant to end up in the same place, however, the mirror took us to two different places, I ended up here with Melissa and her son, who is also my brother, though I am not going into detail about that, while Kryptonight ended up in another universe that is like mine where the Autobots are the good guys, but the war is still going on and Starscream is bonded to Alexis. I am sorry to have bothered you, sir" replied Slugbug, talking more than usual.

Megatron sat, contemplating for a moment. While Megatron enjoyed seeing the pleasant little sparkling again, Megatron knew that the three did not belong here. "It is good to see you again, Slugbug," stated Megatron, "but you know that you don't belong here, just like Melissa and her son don't belong here."

Slugbug knew, but the look on Slugbug's face pulled at Megatron's spark. "I can let you stay for a while, but you have to realize that your parents are going to get worried."

"Only once they figure out that we are gone sir, but with four other sparklings to watch besides the 5 of us who are gone, I doubt they even know yet, sir" replied Slugbug, shocking Megatron, who had no idea that Slugbug and Kryptonight had so many siblings. No wonder they felt underappreciated. Megatron scooped up the little white and gold racer just like Optimus always did in Slugbug's home universe. And while Slugbug missed home, feeling loved and appreciate here, Slugbug decided that he would stay for at least a little while. The bad thing was that none of the missing bots or beings realized that chaos that they were causing by missing.

All the while, back in their regular universe, Optimus, Starscream, Hotshot, and the others met up again, realizing that the 5 that they were searching for were nowhere to be found. Optimus was deeply concerned, as well as angered. Part of the anger was at Starscream and Hotshot, part of it was at the five who disappeared, and part of it was from worrying about the sparklings. Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor were extremely concerned as well. Where could the little ones have gone?

"How in Primus's name could they not even be in this universe?" asked Ratchet, trying to make sense of it all.

"It is possible that they could be in another universe, but that is only a theory" stated Perceptor, who soon realized he had every bot but Starscream and Hotshot staring at him as if he had grown a second head. The bots looked between each other before Starscream nudged Hotshot to tell them.

"If they are no longer here, I can only think of one place they might have used to escape – the mirror in our berth room" stated Hotshot, drawing ire from every bot but Starscream.

Starscream then went on to explain how their seemed to be a portal near that area in their berthroom and told the story of how Hotshot and the sparklings had accidentally gone across the portal to another universe and also told how a couple of sparklings accidentally came over to this universe. Perceptor and Wheeljack were fascinated while Prime and Ratchet were angry.

"why didn't you tell us about this before?" asked Ratchet, threatening to knock Starscream over the helm with a wrench.

"Because," started Starscream, "We were hoping it was all a mistake and that destroying the first mirror would solve the issue, but the issue was not the mirror, or so we found out. IT is that there is some kind of warp or portal there. We told our sparklings never to cross it and up til now, they had never disobeyed that rule."

Optimus shook his head. The four young ones and Melissa could now be in any universe – how on earth, of whatever universe, were they going to find them? but, since learning about the portal and mirror, Optimus and the others headed to Starscream and Hotshot's berthroom. The seeker and his mate were hoping that the twins had only crossed over into the universe they had met and knew, never realizing that the white and gold racer was in a universe that was scarier than the pit.

In Aires's universe, Starscream, Alexis's mate was coming home from his shift, and was shocked by the sight he saw – Alexis was holding a crying Lyra, Hotshot was holding a green, orange and black triple changer sparkling, and the seeker's own little triplets were playing with a blue and Silver seekerling. Starscream interrupted the scene, wondering what was going on.

"Alexis, my dear, what is the meaning of this?" Starscream asked as he studied the scene. Hotshot was not sure what to do.

"Starscream, don't be angry, little Snowseeker and Kryptonight came back for a visit and to hide over here for a little while. Snowseeker was a little scared, and when the little one spotted our Hotshot, the little sparkling ran straight to him. I wanted to send them both back, but neither is ready and if we send them back too soon, they will just end up right back here or possibly where there other siblings landed in the Shattered Glass universe" replied Alexis. Starscream merely nodded, as he had heard of the shattered glass world and hoped that the ones who ended up there were not at the mercy of the Autobots,

"Alright" stated Starscream, "they can stay, but I know that if they were my sparklings, they would not be running away."

"Starscream! that is enough" started Alexis, "We only have four sparklings, and with that Snowseeker told me, the Starscream and Hotshot of that universe have not only 8 sparklings but also a human charge. So if you take that into account, I am not surprised that they ran away."

Starscream merely kept quiet, as he had learned it was not wise to piss off his sparkmate. And so, the red and white seeker went to greet all the young ones, hoping that Kryptonight and Snowseeker would soon want to go home.

Back in the shattered glass universe, Slugbug, Melissa, and Zippy were sleeping soundly, having grown tired from being on the run and trying not to get spotted by the sadistic Autobots. Megatron, Starscream, and even the pregnant Hotshot talked. These two little ones and the human did not belong here, but it was nice for the three to see a human who was free and not suffering under the sadistic Autobots. And while he realized he realized that they did not belong here, it was a morale booster to see Melissa and Izach, who Megatron and the others soon found out was also Zippy, as Zippy was his name in robot mode, while Izach was his name in human form. No one yet realized that in spite all his efforts, Slugbug had been spotted by the Autobots, and they wanted him, as they had learned from last time that this little bot was far more powerful than he let on.

Meanwhile, the six bots were now near the mirror in Starscream and his sparkmate's quarters. Optimus was curious how such a mundane normal looking item could have such a potentially deadly secret. The seeker withdrew a strange machine, which the seeker soon explained would help the 6 bots return to their home universe once crossing the mirror, though no one yet realized it would not work from the Shattered glass world in which they would have to find another way home. The 6 adults then went through the mirror, not realizing that they would be split – Optimus, Starscream, and Ratchet were sent to the Shattered glass universe while Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Hotshot were sent to Alexis and Starscream's universe, though it was not until both groups ended up where they ended up that they realized they had been split.

In Alexis's world, in which Hotshot had left, leaving Starscream and his mate Alexis with Snowseeker and Kryptonight, the two were soon surprised to see three bots come through the mirror. Alexis was pretty sure she knew why these three were here.

"Hi there, my name is Alexis. I know I don't look the same as the Alexis is your world, who is still a human, but in this world I am a seeker, my sparkmate is Starscream and we have four little sparklings of our own. We have met Hotshot before, and I am assuming that the three of you came here to try to bring Kryptonight and Snowseeker home" stated Alexis, starling Perceptor and Wheeljack, but not Hotshot.

"Yes, we are looking for them as well as Slugbug, Melissa, and Melissa's son. Can you tell me where they are Alexis?" questioned Hotshot, hoping that all 5 had ended up here, but Alexis interrupted.

"Only Kryptonight and Snowseeker ended up here. Kryptonight would probably be able to tell you where the others are" replied Alexis, confusing Hotshot until Wheeljack spoke up.

"Think about it, if only three of the six of us ended up here, it is possible that when the five were going through, they ended up in two different worlds" stated Wheeljack, concerning all who stood there. "The only question is where did they end up?"

Meanwhile, Optimus and the two other mechs with him were in a strange universe. And while Optimus and Ratchet were somewhat left alone as they drove on, Starscream felt himself under attack. And when he looked behind him, he saw Slingshot attacking him. Something was wrong with this, why would an Autobot attack another Autobot, but then, Starscream, Optimus, and ratchet got a message form Slugbug's spark and it said one thing – "get to the Con base, there you will be safe, explain later." Optimus and the two others were not sure about this, but trusting Slugbug's spark's message, they quickly made their way to the con base, though once they approached, Optimus and Ratchet soon found themselves staring at Megatron. All three mechs from the other universe transformed. The cons were shocked, as they could not believe who stood before them.

"I am Optimus Prime, I come in peace. I am looking for someone who might have ended up here and doesn't belong here" stated Optimus, as his bright red and blue, as well as other things, allowed Megatron to realize that this was the Optimus from Slugbug's universe.

"Forgive me" started Megatron, "My name is Megatron. I am the commander of the Decepticons here. I know you may find this strange, but in this universe, we are the good guys. And our Optimus Prime, who is more purple and navy, is a sadistic bot who wants to destroy us."

"That sounds like Megatron to me" stated Starscream, earning a nod from Ratchet and a look from Megatron.

"Megatron, what Starscream meant is that in our universe the Cons are the ones who want to destroy everything. So you will have to forgive Starscream" stated Optimus, shooting the seeker who came with him a look.

Megatron nodded and soon led his new arrivals into the base. Soon enough Optimus and the others found Slugbug, Melissa, and Melissa's son safe. Optimus was curious, how did Slugbug know about the reversal and find his way to the con base, and as if to answer the question, Megatron answered the unasked question.

"Slugbug and his twin accidentally ended up in our universe once before. That is how he knew when he came here this time, to seek us out immediately. The two were prisoners of the Autobots here for a while before we rescued them and then sent them home" stated Megatron, ending Optimus's confusion. Optimus, having visited this universe, could now see just what might happen if he and the Cons were still fighting.

Back with the seekers Alexis and Starscream, Hotshot, Jack, and Percy soon located the two sparklings they were looking for, and while Jack and Percy were more interested as to how they had gotten into another universe, Hotshot was livid. And while Kryptonight could have cared less, as negative attention was better than nothing, Snowseeker was crying and ran up to Hotshot , clinging on to the racer's armor tightly. Hotshot cooled down a bit, but Kryptonight knew that once they headed back to their own universe, he would head straight to the brig. And so, wanting to stay out of the brig, Kryptonight pulled a Slugbug and disappeared. Hotshot swore, this was going to take longer than expected.

Optimus and Megatron were talking while Starscream and Ratchet checked over the three runaways. The red and blue leader learned many things from Megatron, and vice versa. Slugbug and the others were healthy and other than being tired were in good shape. Megatron told of how they had sent the little ones home before, but before Megatron and the others could get there, the base was under attack – and outside stood the Autobots, ready to wreak havoc.

Optimus Prime, from Slugbug's universe, as well as Ratchet and Starscream went to go help the cons fight. Prime was surprised to see his counterpart in this world, as the sadistic look of the bot made the red and blue Prime's tanks churn slightly. But if it was a fight this sadistic bot wanted, Prime was not going to back down.

The tyrant of the Autobots looked over at his counterpart and could not believe what a weakling the Prime looked like. The tyrant Optimus, sick of the waiting began to the fight. Ratchet and Starscream joined in fighting even though it looked like they were fighting off their friends – they had to remember that this was not the same universe. And soon the fight began, with Megatron and Prime leading the Cons into the fray. Prime and Megatron both went after the leader, the tyrant Optimus whose troops had constantly caused the Cons problems. Megatron was amazed to watch the two Optimus's go at it – as the Red and Blue Optimus was just as powerful as the tyrant Optimus, but The red and blue Prime had one big advantage over his counterpart – The red and Blue Prime had a team behind him.

Finally after much energon shedding and injuries, the tyrant Optimus called for a retreat. Prime watched as the men he knew in his own universe as friends retreated like the Cons of his own universe when the fighting was still going on. Prime joined up with Starscream and Ratchet and the rest of the cons who celebrated their victory, though all knew it would not be long until the sadistic Optimus showed up. Now that the long fight was over, Optimus and the two mechs that came with him could rescue the runaways.

Meanwhile, even though Kryptonight had run off, it did not take long to catch him, thanks to Aires, who had learned from Slugbug how to go through the tunnels of the base. Aires quickly caught the deviant little blue and silver seeker, and soon enough, Starscream and Alexis, had all the ones from the other universe back in front of the mirror, and were soon sending them back to their own universe. Percy and Jack was intrigued while Hotshot was ready to throw Kryptonight in the brig himself once they got back, and that was exactly what the racer did to the little seekerling and then left, leaving the seekerling alone in the dark brig alone, which was not only scary for the little bot, it was against regulations. And so, as soon As Prowl realized that the seekerling was down there, he went down to watch the little one.

In the shattered glass universe, Optimus was carrying a sleeping Melissa and Zippy while Starscream was carrying a sleeping Slugbug as they prepared to return to their own universe. Ratchet helped Hook finish up a repair on the Megatron of the Shattered Glass universe before joining the seeker and Prime from his own universe, ready to head home. Megatron had the SG Starscream turn on the power to the machine, and soon enough, all the ones who did not belong in the shattered glass universe were back in their home universe.

Ratchet scanned over all six of them and found everything to be intact. Optimus was frustrated – not because of the fight or because of having been in that universe. He was angry at the sparklings for taking off and he was angry at Starscream and Hotshot for not being better able to keep track of their sparklings and charges.

This was going to be one crazy report, as Optimus learned within moments of arriving back that Hotshot and the others were back and Kryptonight had been thrown in the brig by Hotshot, who left the sparkling alone in the brig. Fortunately, Prowl had soon learned about it and now Prowl was watching the little seeker, who was crying as he lay on the floor of the brig in a ball. Optimus's spark went out to both sparklings as he realized why they had done what they did – they felt ignored and overlooked, but this was the most serious thing they had ever done. Optimus had to stop this before the twins disappeared again and this time ended up dead.

And so after dropping off Melissa, Izach/Zippy, and Slugbug, Optimus called for Hotshot and Starscream to meet in the office. Starscream was nervous while Hotshot was pissed, as he was still angry at Kryptonight. Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor were there as well. Optimus then addressed the two sparkmates.

"Hotshot, Starscream. You were given 7 beautiful sparklings, one sparkling-child, and a charge to watch over. Now while I realize it is difficult to watch over so many at once, you need to learn balance. Slugbug and Kryptonight have both told me numerous times that all they want are your love and some attention, other than being asked to help with their siblings. I believe that is why they ran away. I know, as well as you do, that Slugbug runs away when he feels like no one cares. But I bet you two did not know that Kryptonight acts up and gets sent to the brig because getting negative attention is better than getting none (both Starscream and Hotshot squirm uncomfortably). Now what I propose that we do is that you find time to spend with all you charges, and I plan to keep track of what is going on" stated Optimus, shocking almost every bot in the room, as none of them realized the truth about the twins.

Starscream looked at Hotshot, whose angry face fell almost instantly, as he realized what he had done himself to his own sparkling. Optimus could tell that the two sparkmates now understood what they needed to do. And while Optimus did not expect things to change overnight, Optimus was sure that things would get better from this point out. Optimus then dismissed all the bots in his office. After all, they all had reports to write and there were more things to do.

_**CRASH!**_

Yep, always things to do, and with that sound Optimus took off as there was no rest for the weary.


End file.
